Or Treat
by Val-Creative
Summary: A good ole switcharoo for the scenario in Episode 21. Hitachiin Kaoru is instead trapped in an interesting turn of events, and Hitachiin Hikaru is just enjoying getting under his brother's skin. T rated warnings of Hitachiinest and suggestive adult themes


Or Treat

A good ole switcharoo for the scenario in Episode 21. Hitachiin Kaoru is instead trapped in an interesting turn of events, and Hitachiin Hikaru is just enjoying getting under his brother's skin. I'm not sure if anyone wrote this scenario before but…hey, I had an urge to write this after watching the episode for the sixth time this week. Particularly short **oneshot** written merely for the Authoress's crazy whim with hints of **Hitachiinest** every which way, so, if you're not a fan……better turn away now. For those who are and/or curious, please enjoy. The purple button loves it when you push it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of relevance to OHSHC. Not even downloadable episodes. -pout-

* * *

**_SNAP!!_**

Somewhere in the frenzy of running, the frightened figure beside him matched his footsteps in near perfect rhythm. There came a sensation of being lifted off his feet and a strangled cry mingled with the sound of his breaking out his diaphragm.

Knotted tough rope gnawed into his back as Kaoru laid scrunched up against the bindings of the cleverly devised trap, the victim with him cramped; sitting on his stomach as the result of tumbling forward. Through the washes of icy Halloween moonlight that lit the corridor, he glanced through his long bangs, using it to discover identical orange hair right above him.

"….Hikaru?"

An aggravated grunt replied to his question, along with the clear feel of sharp hips digging into his own as his twin rocked the net vainly in a misguided struggle. The younger bit his lip softly, half tempted to whimper, and instead hissed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Seeing if I can loosen the knot to this _thing_…"

Unruffled gold blinked.

"Wouldn't that just send us crashing to the floor?"

The net stopped moving.

He pointed out after abrupt stillness filled the void, "You really need to think out your actions more."

Being the slightly meaner twin, Hikaru snapped heatedly, unconsciously bringing his face closer to his brother's challengingly, "Shut the hell up, will you? I don't see you coming up with any brilliant ideas."

Completely brushing aside his temper, Kaoru craned his head around in the opposite direction, "I wonder if Haruhi and Kazukiyo are alright."

"I'm worried about us right now, we could be stuck here all night," his sibling's tone declared concern but not for them. Kaoru relaxed against the ropes, blowing a lock of orange out of his eye, "Haruhi doesn't scare easily. She'll take care of the Class Rep."

Another aggravated grunt.

His head flew back up, neck cracking audibly when he felt Hikaru shift around once more, "_Now _what are you doing?"

"Trying to get comfortable, it could to be a while," a blunt remark.

"Well, knock it off; it's making me feel _uncomfortable_."

Similar golden eyes stared down into his, something resembling twisted understanding clouding them before repelling seconds after its manifestation, "I see...away from prying eyes, it's no longer amusing."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the twitching of Kaoru's left eyebrow and the hot streak of pink gripping his features said otherwise, "but I would appreciate you keeping still. The rocking is making me feel nauseated."

Hikaru scoffed, mostly to his inner musing he was having at the moment, "As if you were the dominant type."

Annoyance drained from the younger as he paled, the change of pink to white than back to pink rapid as his twin smirked wickedly, eyes roaming over the body positioned helplessly beneath him, "I rather like you like this Kaoru. Now that I've got your attention more than ever, let me say this. You can deny what you and I dream about experiencing together while sharing the same bed…don't fool yourself into thinking Mother and Father are perfectly okay with their two teenage sons, _very close_ sons sharing a bed, especially when taking into account our perfected 'brotherly love' pretense…"

Five warm fingers made a trail down his chest, pressing a little harder every inch it went further, and every inch Kaoru's face grew a little pinker, shyer, and his breathing a little louder.

"….Or deny how you really feel towards me until Hell freezes over, that won't change the fact that I have you right where--"

Hikaru's fingers stopped at his bellybutton.

"I--

Glazed gold eyes fluttered shut.

"Want--"

Hot breath caressed that familiar spot below his ear, the junction between his jawbone and neck muscles, **_the spot _**his twin memorized as his weakness. Kaoru let himself succumb to the earlier need to whimper, damning Hikaru for knowing.

"You."

His shameless hand landed softly onto his sibling's belt buckle.

"_Hikaru-sama_! _Kaoru-sama_!"

The elder pulled away from the lovely sweet-smelling skin blessedly in front of him just _**begging**_ to be claimed, swearing quietly, and patted Kaoru's cheek curtly, "Hey, snap out of it. They found us."

Luckily, the pleasurable haze that was once Kaoru's rational thoughts lapsed back into intelligent level-headedness as his brother called out to the pair four feet away and closing in rapidly. After a few strenuous moments, the Hitachiin Twins were released from their imprisonment curtsy of Haruhi's sewing kit.

Turns out, the other half of Team B were forcibly shoved and locked into one of the classrooms on the same floor but to the rescue, one of Haruhi's sewing needles and a couple hard pushes against the doors set them free.

The Class Rep fiddled with his glasses, squinting at his companion, "Not to sound ungrateful or anything but why would a _guy _carry around a sewing kit?"

Hikaru chuckled, slinging an arm around the _girl_'s small shoulders, causing a different pair of dull gold eyes to narrow faintly, "But it's a good thing, ne? Or else we'd all be in a jam."

As if sensing the sudden hostility, he wrapped his other arm around Kaoru's left, leading the trio, "Better go find Team A and see why they felt the need to cheat." As the elder slowly released Haruhi, he hung back with his sibling, signaling his attention with a gentle squeeze of their intertwined limbs. Kaoru refused eye contact. No one, _no one _needed to know what almost happened.

Another careful squeeze and the scheming smile threatening to touch his mouth eventually matched the size of his brother's.

But he couldn't wait for it to _almost _happen again.

* * *


End file.
